kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas/Gameplay
The battle with Roxas takes place during the visit to The World That Never Was. The fight is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Strategies Dark City The battle will always start out with Sora within his attack range. Just as the battle commences, Roxas will immediately use "Criss-Cross" where he twirls his Keyblades in a wide cross-circle, and unleashes a shockwave. You can tell when he is about to use it when you hear him yell "Hup!" and hear the "ting" of his Keyblades. Players can either move closer and cast Reflect to damage Roxas, jump out of the way, Guard, or Dodge Roll. Roxas will counter any extended combo attack with an attack of his own. It is best to not use too many combos at once. Roxas will often use "Aerial Roll" (which looks similar to Sora's Aerial Finish but much more aggressive) which closes in on Sora very quickly from any distance by jumping and rolling mid-air, hurting Sora if the player does not block or evade the attack. Roxas can use Sora's Quick Run but at a much higher speed. Using light energy he leaves behind a lens flare to immediately use "Criss-Cross". After a bit of a beating he gets even more aggressive. Roxas will start using "13 beams" where he will start slashing about, sending beams of light (shaped like the Nobody insignia, showing his devotion to Organization XIII) at Sora. After he sends out about 8-9 beams he will dash forward and send out the last behind him as to hit anyone who might have moved behind him. He also uses "Enhanced Aerial Roll" where he leaps and closes in on Sora, but at the same time summons beams of light to maximize his attack range, making it even harder on Sora to dodge this one without the use of guarding against Roxas or "reflecting" the attack all together. Roxas may start "Duel Stance" which is a variation of Roxas's Samurai Nobodies' "Dual Stance". But instead of hurting Roxas, it knocks him away and "steals" Roxas's Keyblades temporarily. This will make Roxas's Keyblades automatically attack during actions such as Gliding and Guarding. Roxas, not willing to give up a fight without his weapons, will start using his magic to counter his loss. He may use his desperation attack, "Magic Hour". He summons light beams as a sort of shield and rises into the air glowing with energy and sends out even more energy to the background revealing the area where Sora unlocks Keyholes to other worlds. When he shouts "Come on!", he summons a pair of light orbs as he twirls both of his Keyblades to send out homing energy projectiles at Sora. The best way to dodge this one is to keep on moving to one side of the field, dashing, gliding, or rolling. After tapping into his rage when he begins to use Criss-Cross, he summons light beams yet again as a rotating shield, as well as send them out at the same time he finishes, hoping for the beams to catch Sora even if he's far away. He has yet another feature of Sora's, which is the "Shockwave Thrust". Roxas will dash forward with blinding speed with one of his Keyblades pointed forward while propelling himself with his powers. Again, simple tactics are Reflect, Guard, or jump away. As he takes damage, Roxas will leave but a second for Sora to react to his attacks. Key timing and planning is best to memorize for this battle. Data Rematch In the data rematch, use Dodge Roll, Reflect, Guard, and melee attacks to your full ability - Roxas has a greater tendency of using his light shields. His health has also greatly increased, making the fight more dangerous. The best strategy is to use the Duel Stance Reaction Command whenever possible and steal his Keyblades. Once you have them, hit Roxas with everything you got! But so long as the player heals periodically, Roxas will fall with ease. Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses